As the above-mentioned type of disposable diaper or other disposable absorbent article, a disposable absorbent article, with which a liquid permeable surface side sheet, an absorbent body, and a liquid impermeable back face side sheet are layered to form a dorsal waist part, a crotch part, and a ventral waist part successively and integrally in the longitudinal direction, has been known generally since priorly.
Also, a disposable diaper, with which an outer layer sheet, forming a dorsal waist part, a crotch part, and a ventral waist part integrally and successively in the longitudinal direction, is affixed to the back face side of a main absorbent article body part, arranged from a liquid permeable surface side sheet, an absorbent body, and a liquid impermeable back face side sheet, has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-158359). With the outer layer sheet of this disposable diaper, a dorsal waist part elastic body is positioned at the dorsal waist part, a ventral waist part elastic body is positioned at the ventral waist part, and leg part elastic bodies are positioned at parts of both legs.
Furthermore as shown in FIG. 12, with this disposable diaper, the respective end parts of leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are positioned along leg parts at the dorsal waist part side and leg parts at the ventral waist part side of outer layer sheet 1, and intermediate parts of these leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are positioned across the crotch part in a mutually separated and opposing manner. Also, leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are positioned in substantially U-like form so as to be substantially symmetrical at the dorsal part and the ventral part.
However, with this disposable diaper, the effects of stretching of leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are separated into that of the dorsal side at the dorsal side and that of the ventral side at the ventral side, and the effect of putting the entirety of the diaper body into close contact with the body of a wearer, especially at the crotch part, cannot be obtained readily.
Also, though the manufacturing properties are improved due to the movement distance of leg part elastic bodies 2,2 in the width direction of an outer layer sheet component material 1a being comparatively low, since leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are separated in an opposing manner in the longitudinal direction of the outer layer sheet at the crotch part and an elastic body is not positioned at a substantially central part in the longitudinal direction of the leg parts at both sides, this disposable diaper cannot be put readily in close contact with the body of a wearer across substantially the entireties of the leg parts at both sides and excreted fluids may leak while the disposable diaper is worn.
Thus an arrangement may be considered wherein leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are positioned along the leg parts at the respective sides of outer layer sheet 1 of a disposable diaper so that the leg part elastic bodies 2,2 that are provided at the leg parts at the respective sides will be positioned at the parts at which they are mutually separated in outer layer sheet 1, thereby providing substantially the entireties of the leg parts at both sides of the above-mentioned disposable diaper with stretchability.
As a method for manufacturing this type of disposable diaper, a method of moving a long outer layer sheet component material 1a, which is outer layer sheet 1 made continuous in the width direction, in its longitudinal direction (direction indicated by the arrow in FIG. 12) and meanwhile positioning waist part elastic bodies of long length (not illustrated) and leg part elastic bodies 2,2 of long length in a continuous manner in the longitudinal direction, and then cutting the above-mentioned outer layer sheet component material 1a in the width direction to form outer layer sheet 1, has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-158359).
In this process, the waist part elastic bodies are positioned in the form of straight lines while being stretched in the longitudinal direction of outer layer sheet component material 1a, and leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are positioned while being moved and stretched in the width direction of outer layer sheet component material 1a. 
However, with each of the above-described arrangements, since leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are positioned along a direction that intersects the movement direction of outer layer sheet component material 1a, that is, along the width direction, leg part elastic bodies 2,2 must be stretched and positioned while being moved at a high speed in comparison to the movement speed of outer layer sheet component material 1a. The manufacturing process is therefore not easy.
An arrangement can thus be considered wherein leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are positioned on outer layer sheet 1 so that the respective end parts thereof are set along the leg parts at the dorsal part side and the ventral part side and positioned on outer layer sheet 1 so that the intermediate parts respectively intersect at the crotch part and cross the crotch part obliquely as shown in FIG. 13.
With the present disposable diaper, an outer layer sheet component material 1a of long length is moved in its longitudinal direction (direction indicated by the arrow in FIG. 13) as with the arrangement shown in FIG. 12 and at the same time, the respective leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are curved in a U-turning manner in the width direction at the central part in the width direction of the above-mentioned outer layer sheet component material 1a so as to intersect mutually at the intermediate parts. Leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are thereby positioned as a pair of opposing U-like forms that intersect in the longitudinal direction. Since leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are positioned across substantially the entireties of the leg parts at both sides of outer layer sheet 1, this disposable diaper can be put into close contact with the entirety of the crotch area of a wearer when it is worn.
However, since leg part elastic bodies 2,2 of this disposable diaper intersect and oppose each other in the longitudinal direction at the crotch part and the width direction dimension along which leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are positioned on the outer layer sheet component material 1a of long length in the manufacturing process thus becomes large in comparison to the arrangement shown in FIG. 12, the movement distances of leg part elastic bodies 2,2 in the width direction over the long outer layer sheet 1 become large and the manufacturing process is therefore not easy.
That is, in the case where leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are to be positioned in a manner in which they oppose each other in the longitudinal direction of outer layer sheet 1 and are mutually curved in a substantially U-like shape, the above-mentioned leg part elastic bodies 2,2 must be reciprocated across a curving width dimension l2 while outer layer sheet component material 1a is moved across the length dimension l1, corresponding to the width direction dimension for a single outer layer sheet 1 shown in FIG. 13. Thus in comparison to the arrangement shown in FIG. 12, the curving movement amounts of leg part elastic bodies 2,2 become large, the movement speed of a device for positioning leg part elastic bodies 2,2 becomes high, and leg part elastic bodies 2,2 therefore cannot be positioned readily on outer layer sheet component material 1a. 
An arrangement can thus be considered wherein one of the above-mentioned leg part elastic bodies 2,2 is positioned so as to cross obliquely across the crotch part from a part of the dorsal waist part at one side to a part of the ventral waist part at the other side, the other leg part elastic body 2 is positioned so as to cross obliquely across the crotch part from a part of the above-mentioned dorsal waist part at the other side to a part of the above-mentioned ventral waist part at the one side, and the pair of leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are made to intersect mutually and form a substantially X-like shape at the crotch part as shown in FIG. 14.
With the disposable diaper shown in FIG. 14, when a single cycle is defined as the interval in the manufacturing process in which the above-mentioned outer layer sheet component material 1a is moved over a length dimension l3, corresponding to the width direction dimension of two outer layer sheets 1, it is sufficient for a device for positioning leg part elastic bodies 2,2 to reciprocate across the width direction of the above-mentioned outer layer sheet component material 1a during this single cycle, and since the above-mentioned positioning device thus does not have to be moved at a high speed in the width direction of the above-mentioned outer layer sheet component material 1a in comparison to the arrangements shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, leg part elastic bodies 2,2 can be positioned comparatively readily.
However, when leg part elastic bodies 2,2 are intersected mutually in a substantially X-like manner at the crotch part of outer layer sheet 1, the leg part elastic bodies 2,2 positioned at substantially the central part of the above-mentioned crotch part of the above-mentioned outer layer sheet 1 cannot make the leg parts at the respective sides of the disposable diaper be stretched in the longitudinal direction of the disposable absorbent article. Thus when the above-mentioned disposable absorbent article is fitted onto the body of a wearer, excreted fluids may leak out from the leg parts at the respective sides of the disposable absorbent article.
This invention has been made in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide an absorbent article, with which good close contact is realized at the leg parts at both sides when the article is fitted onto the body of a wearer, the function of preventing the leakage of excreted fluids is improved, and leg part elastic bodies can be positioned readily during manufacture so as to enable manufacture to be performed readily.